


Look at Him

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Tanaka thinks his love is unrequited. His teammates disagree.





	Look at Him

Tanaka wasn’t sure when he’d noticed the slight flutter his heart did whenever he saw the vice captain of the volleyball team. It had been weeks ago, he’d thought nothing of it back then, but now he knew better. 

As he watched the older boy set a volleyball for Asahi, he wondered if perhaps he’d always felt a slight attraction to Sugawara. He scratched that possibility as quick as it came, he had only started to feel like this recently. It was long enough though that the others had begun to notice. 

“Ryuu, why don’t you just confess to Suga-san?” Nishinoya came to stand beside him as they caught their breath between drills. 

He laughed at the suggestion. “Have you even seen him Noya-san? He’d reject me and then everyone would find out and I’d have to quit volleyball forever.” 

Nishinoya shot a confused look up at him. “No, he wouldn’t. Suga-san isn’t like that, and have you seen the way he looks at you? Tell him after practice, Ryuu. You can do it,” he encouraged.

Tanaka frowned as he made his way back into the mass of training drills going on. Suga looked at him? Had a look for him? 

He let out a loud shout for Kageyama to set the ball for him. A bit of spiking practice wouldn’t hurt, and as Nishinoya ran to the opposite side of the net they were using, he supposed he could help with receiving practice some of the other players. 

He watched as Ennoshita served a ball over the net, allowing Hinata to receive it, and send it flying to the left side of the court. Kageyama ran to get under the ball as Tanaka started into his run-up, pulling his arm back and swinging forward as the ball came into contact with his palm. The ball went flying toward Yamaguchi, who received the ball but couldn’t direct it accurately, sending it flying off to the right. 

Tanaka let out a loud shout, tearing his shirt off and waving it above his head.  _Have you seen the way he looks at you?_  Nishinoya’s words echoed in his head as his eyes searched for Suga. 

He felt his cheeks flush slightly as his gaze swept over the third year. Suga was looking at him with a special kind of fondness, one that he’d never seen on the third years face before. 

With a grin he decided that maybe, just maybe, he might try confess after practice. 


End file.
